


Simple thermodynamics

by CaptainLeigh



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeigh/pseuds/CaptainLeigh
Summary: “Yeah I guess you’re- hold up Carm what are you doing with a Physics textbook?”The vampire did laugh at that. Trust Laura to get so easily distracted.“I find it comforting”.The human scrunched up her nose slightly in disbelief. “You find Physics comforting? I’m pretty sure to most students its more like the stuff of nightmares!”A short piece whereby Laura comes back disgruntled but is soon dismayed by what her girlfriend chooses to do with her free time.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Simple thermodynamics

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first full attempt at writing for this fandom and my first fic on this site. Hopefully this turns out to be a good thing!

Laura was a tiny whirlwind of fury as she charged into her room slamming the door behind her and dropping dramatically into her desk chair. Carmilla chanced a peek at the girl over the top of her book as she internally debated whether it was worth getting involved in whatever drama the human had gotten involved in today. The choice was taken from her as Laura looked up and caught her eye.

“Can you believe it Carm? It’s like no one at this godforsaken university gives a damn about anyone else!”

“I hate to break it to you Cupcake but that right there is simply human nature”. The words were out before she could stop herself and given the look of outrage on Laura’s face there was no way she wasn’t getting sucked into the latest Silas shitshow now. Goddammit.

“You can’t honestly believe that?”

The vampire simply shrugged. “I guess over 300 years of existence tends to leave one somewhat jaded…” She mused briefly at what Mattie’s take on that would be, her sister was after all over a thousand years old and thus had witnessed far more of mankind’s colourful history. Her mother was older still and jaded was perhaps the politest thing she had thought about the woman in over a century. Carmilla shook her head softly to rid herself of thoughts of her family.

Laura it would seem had not noticed her roommates lack of attention and had instead started off on some rant of which only the odd word was decipherable. Of particular note were ‘stupid summers’, ‘dumb Zeta dudebro’s’ and ‘evil dean’. Carmilla wondered if she should ask for clarification in any of this but then decided she had witnessed enough Laura rants to recognise that they normally came full circle. Sure enough she did not have long to wait.

“I mean seriously is it really so bad to want to organise a patrol around campus and a proper search for the missing girls?”. The human’s cheeks were now a soft pink in fury. “But no Danny is still too miffed at me to even listen to reason as were her whole society and don’t even get me started on the train wreck of the conversation I tried to have with the Zeta’s”. She sighed in frustration.

Carmilla had to fight to supress a chuckle. Instead she reached out to Laura and pulled her out of the chair and over to join her on the bed. The human still grumbled incoherently but otherwise happily snuggled into the vampire’s side even letting out a little sigh of happiness as Carmilla placed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

“Give it time Creampuff and Xena will eventually calm down as for the Zeta’s I’m happy to crack a few skulls for you”.

Laura smiled at that even if she was aware that her girlfriend was only half joking.

“Yeah I guess you’re- hold up Carm what are you doing with a Physics textbook?” 

The vampire did laugh at that. Trust Laura to get so easily distracted. 

“I find it comforting”.

The human scrunched up her nose slightly in disbelief. “You find Physics comforting? I’m pretty sure to most students its more like the stuff of nightmares!”

Carmilla took a second to ponder that. Did students nowadays really believe such things? Perhaps the difference in opinion stemmed from the changing times. Carmilla was after all born into a time where many advances in science, art and philosophy were fresh and new. Back then education was a sign of wealth, prestige and importance. By no means was the chance to study such things regarded as anything but wonderous. Especially for a woman. How humorous that in a world where knowledge could be so easily obtained the opportunity was so often squandered.

She supposed it also helped that she was able to put faces so easily to the names of theorists and scholars. It was perhaps easier to take an interest in the work of the father of thermodynamics when she could recall a young Sadi Carnot excitedly telling her about his theory over tea. The fact that she had conversed may times with Rudolf Clausius, and was even considered a friend, allowed for her to follow his work and accomplishments with pride. Of course, it was not just budding scientists that held her interest. Over the course of her long life Carmilla had found herself drawn to many interesting people and each had left a lasting mark on her. By looking at a certain piece of art or getting lost in a particular poem it was almost as if they had never left. She tried to find the words to express her feelings to the teenager still happily cuddled into her.

“When you have lived for as long as I have you get used to saying goodbye to those you care for, those that you… love”. A slight lump had developed in her throat as she had said that word and images of Elle flooded her brain. 

Laura sat up so that she could give Carmilla her full attention. Carefully the human took one of the vampires’ hands and rubbed soothing circles along it with her thumb. When Carmilla finally met her eyes, Laura offered her a soft smile urging her to continue whenever she was ready. With a small smile back, she did.

“I have lost so many people over the centuries some that are still talked about to this day for the great works they have left behind and others who exist only in my memory. I guess that what I like about Physics is that it teaches us that nothing is truly gone”.

Laura couldn’t help but frown slightly at this explanation, “I don’t understand”.

The vampire carefully caressed her girlfriends face. “Its simple thermodynamics Cupcake, no energy gets created in the universe and none is destroyed. Although its form may change it is never just gone, therefore I find it comforting that despite losing so many people they haven’t gone they still exist even if only in a form that cannot yet be fully understood”.

Carmilla had barely finished speaking before Laura had launched herself at her and pulled her into a crushing embrace. “That’s beautiful Carm.” The vampire found she had no response for that and so instead brought her own arms up around Laura allowing herself to simply enjoy the moment and commit as much as possible of it to memory.

**Author's Note:**

> I just find these two so beyond adorable and once this entered my mind it refused to go anywhere until it was typed up!


End file.
